


【长栋】姿势

by MadamTaz



Category: zgjz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTaz/pseuds/MadamTaz
Summary: 几个姿势。





	【长栋】姿势

【长栋】姿势  
01/  
梁栋喜欢骑乘位。  
刘长健在性事方面颇为放任他，或许是出于性格上难以磨灭的正人君子，饱暖淫欲不应该是刘机长主动。梁栋笑他假正经，情到浓处任他哭喊求饶，刘机长一样压死了把他往死里操，穴口被粗大的性器反复用力摩擦，可怜巴巴的流着水，梁栋大眼睛里蓄满眼泪，含着哭腔求他刘哥慢一点，只换来一下又一下更用力的侵犯。  
这样不行。中场休息时梁栋皱着眉，他腿还软着，裹了毯子下床去厨房找东西填肚子，一不留神跪倒在软地毯上。刘长健又把祖宗伺候回床上，去给他洗点水果吃，梁栋就坐在床上向外喊，下次你得听我的，你太凶了，累死我了。  
好。刘长健乖乖回声，带着点无奈和笑意，拐回来一个苹果。这头梁东接过啃起来，发出极其清脆的声响，果肉被切割，汁水随纤维破裂淌在他掌纹间细小的纹路里。

刘长健看着梁栋，他的脖颈绷得很紧，并且直，皮肤苍白，无声的散发出引诱人噬咬的信号。这地方因为太干净而显出淫靡来，应当刺破他跳跃的大动脉添点花瓣般的血色，或者布满鲜艳的吻痕，才中和一下那种赤裸窒息的勾人。  
梁栋正试着把他的大东西塞进去，骑在刘长健身上有点艰难的操作。刚刚被操开的穴口勉强吞进一个头，之前刘长健射在里面的精液淌下来，缓缓从股间与性器的缝隙里向外流。  
乳白的液体衬着被撞得发红的大腿根，刘长健看的喉头一紧，肉棒又涨了几分，梁栋有点不满的瞪了他一眼，然后一鼓作气坐了下去。  
骑乘是梁栋主动提的，他嫌弃某人表面老古板背地里流氓变态，刘机被骂得莫名其妙，但既然梁栋想要主动权，他并不介意给出去。  
小机长撑着他的腰上下动起来，快速地起落像一条蛇，屁股又开始流水，淫液随着动作溅到白床单上。刘长健看着他的脸被情欲控制得布满红晕，大眼睛水雾迷茫，张嘴呻吟时像一尾脱水的鱼。  
穿上机长服，他们是最默契的搭档；脱下一身皮囊，梁栋就能做刘长健一个人的荡妇。  
他颤着嗓子浪叫，每一次下冲顶到敏感点都像过电一样的刺激，过往三十年前他从未想过有一天他会心甘情愿地含住另一个男人的性器，在他身上起伏，叫声响得自己都感觉放荡，可是那个人是刘长健。  
梁栋泪眼迷茫地想，那个人是刘长健，那么就没关系了。

02/  
有时候他们用背入位。  
梁栋其实不算很喜欢这个姿势，他看不到爱人的脸，没办法像小孩要糖一样讨亲吻，只是纯粹的被征服，被干的呻吟都支离破碎，像是没有自主的玩物，横竖摆弄使他惊慌。  
但背入位真的很爽。方便用力而且进的更深，他们第一次就用了这个，梁栋简直毕生难忘，直接被干到射出来。  
他去问刘长健体验感受如何，对方半天想出来一句挺好的，转头落荒而头做饭去了。  
假正经。梁栋想，每次用这个姿势都干得我要死要活。

梁栋的手无意识的抓住床单，指节蜷起像，清白的瓷器。  
被进入的时候稍微有点胀，但是因为扩张做得好，并不是很疼。  
刘长健很宠他，各种方面都是。两个人差了将近二十岁，梁栋时常感觉自己被当成小孩儿哄。他刘哥道德底线也高，至今想来愿意和他搞同性恋，梁栋都觉得像是什么虚假的玩笑，存在于自己大脑某个盲区，绕开人格准则夜夜笙歌都是幻觉，其实现实里当是两个人家庭美满功成名就。  
他满脑子胡思乱想，身后的人就快速的律动起来，强硬的夺回他的注意力。  
想什么呢？刘长健哑着嗓子问，一下一下撞到他挺翘的臀部，润滑液在温暖的甬道里被烫化了，随进出响起水声来。  
在想你。梁栋微喘着回他，身体开始发热，指尖用力，床单在手里蜷成一团，一条一条的纹路扩散在布料面上。  
每天想哥哥，想哥哥怎么疼我。  
刘长健动作一顿，再起来时梁栋明显感觉凶了许多，发着狠去撞他体内那个点，皮肉打在一起发出啪啪的声响，还有穴道里和淫液混在一起水乳交融的润滑剂，被带到外面顺着腿根流下来。  
梁栋瞬间被快感击垮，乱浪也浪不起来了，揪着床单开始叫，身子一晃一晃。刘长健单手扶着他的腰，另一侧向前探去，轻拧他的乳头，疼痛而快乐的刺激，梁栋快被干成一滩水。  
刘长健身子前倾，胸膛贴上他的背脊，这是他惯用这个姿势的习惯。梁栋方前被瞎想激起的恐慌散了点，开始回头害羞自己惊人的破廉耻发言。  
过去他常说这种话，风流的表皮下惊人的没有安全感，言笑晏晏间难以察觉的冷漠。在这段关系一开始，梁栋每天都在等刘长健提分手。他并不认为会长久，顶多是几场快活的上床，于是当刘长健在晨间吻他，一起醒来时去做早饭，他几乎惊惧而欲逃。

那次也是背入位。刘长健看着他柔软内陷的腰窝和一颗一颗如白玉般的脊骨，一路舔上去，扣着小孩的手要和他接吻，却发现对方眼眶发红。  
虽然梁栋的确时常在床上狂掉眼泪，但一开场就这样情动未免让人担忧，刘长健怕自己伤了他是疼的哭，要抽出来的却被死死夹着，梁栋合着眼睛故意换了一副软软的嗓子，像屏风后一些欲露未露的脚踝，丝绸下若隐若现的皮肤，颤抖的尾音里含着惊人的媚意。  
他说——  
刘哥，动呀。  
那天梁栋被压着做了五次，最后射都射不出来，手臂已经撑不住上身了，只有双腿趴跪着打开，那根性器进行出出，穴口一片泥泞。刘长健掰着他的脸和他接吻，来不及咽下的津液混了被操出来的泪水，湿了下巴一大片，唇齿交缠间各种淫荡的声响，可他的背后被紧紧拥着，严丝合缝，好像就此不会分开。  
最开始的时候梁栋是朵红玫瑰，身段好，披着皮游戏人间，可是星球上其实只有他一个人。每天日升月落，那么多露水情缘，没有人可以陪他看星星，只有那么点大的天地，他一直孤身一人。  
后来他遇上了不像小王子的小王子，刘长健给他浇水盖罩子，看穿他调笑背后的寂寞，能听他的欢乐，也能和他一起度过漫长的无言沉默。  
于是野玫瑰就此被驯养。在刘长健抓着他的手想和他接吻的那一刻，梁栋突然意识到这段关系的真谛，他将无法离开刘长建，因为一朵玫瑰无法接受没有人给他浇水，陪他聊天，和他一起沉默，他会死去。而刘长健同样无法离开他，因为小王子和玫瑰总是相互驯养，相互付出，相互需要，相互成为唯一。  
他胡乱喘气，感觉到快感和突然顿悟的爱意，发觉是刘长健给自己上了个锁，自己还满心欢喜的把钥匙扔得远远的。  
也挺好，梁栋想，回应着刘长健的吻，他不要离开这个男人。  
永远不要。


End file.
